


First heat

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Omega Hannibal has his first heat after the fall. Alpha Will is helpful.





	First heat

"Your first heat,” Will said. ”After slaying Dolarhyde too.”

”I’ve not had reason before,” said the sweating, slick omega. He smelled like temptation itself, all fevered sweetness and spices from his recent dinner preparations. Hannibal was ever gorgeous and strange.

“You used to take suppressants until you met me,” Will said.

“I am proud to be your omega. Yours alone,” Hannibal said. “I would murder any other omega who dared look at you.”

“Too bad you’re too old to have pups.”

“An aunt of mine had children when she was forty seven.”

“Were they serial killers?” Will pouted.

“They were normal,” Hannibal said.

“A child won’t make up for the one you killed.”

“I know that,” the omega purred sadly.

“I will knot you.”

“Yes, Alpha, “ said Hannibal and looked proud.

“Damn if you don’t look edible, darling,” Will said.

He touched the omega’s moist, strong back and started to undress him.

“You will fill me so good,” Hannibal said.

“Yes, “ Will agreed and slowly began to fuck the omega with his big cock. 

Hannibal took him all the way and Will sighed as he lost himself inside that slick hole.

His thrusts found the spaces in the omega that made him sigh with contentment.

Hannibal always had to have things his way. He was the most high maintenance omega Will would ever know, and he liked it that way. When Hannibal turned out to be pregnant at age almost fifty, Will wasn’t surprised. Since he wanted a daughter so it was. Naming her Mischa seemed like a proper thing to do. Will was now as Hannibal had always wanted, tied to him for life. In this way as well as many others.


End file.
